<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dice by Teal_The_Baker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111601">Dice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker'>Teal_The_Baker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec HM500 Prompts [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU where Malec get lucky in Magnus' car.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec HM500 Prompts [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 28 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.<br/>All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.<br/>Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you actually put Jace’s gag gift in your car,” Alec declared as he slid into the passenger side of the bench seat in Magnus’ Chevrolet Chevelle.</p><p>Magnus snickered beside him. “You’re just upset he didn’t give us an actual <em> gag </em> gift.”</p><p>Alec laughed at his boyfriend. He had come a long way from the stuttering mess Magnus had met two years ago. It would take quite a bit more than that to make him blush these days. “I think we have plenty of those back in the apartment.”</p><p>“Touché,” Magnus chuckled. “But fuzzy dice are a very lucky item.”</p><p>“How would you know?” Alec scoffed, raising a scarred eyebrow. “You better not be getting lucky with anyone else in this car or anywhere for that matter.”</p><p>“You know I’d never step out on you in a million years, Alexander. I just believe it’ll only be a matter of time.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Alec asked, moving to rest his hand on the middle of Magnus’ thigh. “Well, how exactly do you think you’ll be getting lucky when it does happen? You know how tall both of us are, right?”</p><p>“Maybe I was hoping for a little road head from my boyfriend.”</p><p>Alec slid his hand upward until it was just next to where Magnus was rapidly hardening. “Sounds like a very accommodating boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oh, he’s been known to be quite accommodating on many occasions in every way,” Magnus retorted chancing a quick glance away from the road for a smirk and a wink.</p><p>“Then maybe you should skip the restaurant and turn up this road here,” Alec directed as he grazed a knuckle against Magnus’ clothed cock.</p><p>Magnus turned as instructed, ever careful to avoid any accidents before they could find their way to a secluded spot in the surrounding hills. The moment the car was in park, Alec had Magnus’ zipper down and was working his pants open enough to pull out his prize. Magnus slipped down the seat to accommodate as Alec stretched across the bench and took Magnus’ cock in hand.</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus sighed at the sensation, pressing his head against the back of his seat while Alec’s expert tongue made its way to Magnus’ newly exposed flesh. “Yes. Fuck.”</p><p>Alec had never really understood the allure of sex in a car. It was cramped and they had to be careful about making a mess. Maybe it was having a new location or the excitement of potentially getting caught. For Alec though, it was simply about sex with Magnus. He wasn’t sure he’d ever tire of making his man writhe in pleasure. He took his time licking and sucking Magnus’ cock, relishing the sounds of Magnus moaning above him. He dug his fingers into Magnus’ thighs as he took Magnus deep into his throat again and again until Magnus grabbed his hair and groaned.</p><p>“Take us home,” Alec growled, deep and inviting, into Magnus’ ear once they were done. “It’s my turn to get lucky.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was primarily inspired by a photo Harry posted on Instagram back in October of last year. All the love and thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie">SoWrongItsLottie</a> for the freaking awesome graphic that wonderfully incorporated that pic!</p><p>Feedback / Comments / Kudos are life sustaining bread for me. It could be like a savory bite of garlic bread or a sickeningly sweet cinnamon roll. I love it all. But I know there are many out there who are gluten intolerant, and that’s okay too. I love each of you just the way you are, so please don’t feel pressured to do any of the above.</p><p>I will always take constructive criticism, just know that once the story is posted, there’s no unbaking it. But I do strive to improve my recipes for every next time.</p><p>I consider requests for extra helpings the biggest compliment, just please understand that I may be out of ingredients to make any more. But if you have more ingredients or are inspired for your own recipe, please bake away! I’d love to read and link our creations.</p><p>And no matter the comment, I’ll do everything I can to have a warm, fresh-baked 🍪 ready for you in return.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>